Switching Perspectives
by superattackpea
Summary: A Pokemon battle from the perspective of a Pokemon. Not a happy fic. One-shot.


The protagonist (you) is a Flareon, and the enemy is a Luxray. I don't own Pokemon. That's all I need to say. Read and Review!

xxx

Darkness. There is darkness all around you. You float, dreaming, not really asleep but not really awake. Time passes without meaning. A second could take a million years to pass. Likewise, a million years could pass in a second. You slowly flex your limbs and wait for release.

There is a sense of being hefted, and your capsuled prison opens. You burst out in a brilliant flash of white light and you land on the ground, blinking your eyes in the sudden brightness.

You are standing on a battlefield. The terrain is flat and covered with short grass. Your nose twitches at the sudden explosion of scents, and a slight breeze brushes through your thick from you stands your opponent. A fierce-looking Luxray. It towers over you—your head doesn't even reach its shoulder. The Luxray snarls at you. You snarl back.

Behind you, your trainer calls out your name. "Flareon! Attack with Flame Charge!"

The command triggers something deep inside you, something primal and overbearing. For a second everything around you vanishes. The whole world consists of you, your opponent, and your trainer—your reason for living, your ultimate master. He has ordered you to fight, and you must obey.

You leap forward, fire surrounding you in a burning veil. Growling, you charge at the Luxray. The heat from your flaming body scorches the grass and your claws rip up the soil and turf.

Your opponent's master reacts. "Discharge!" he orders. The Luxray's pelt sparks with electricity as it roars. Bolts of lightning spark out and strike you, shocking you in mid-charge. The pain burns you to the bone, but you keep charging and smash into the Luxray, which stumbles back. You stop, gasping for breath as the last of the electricity sparks through you.

"While it's close, Luxray! Use Night Slash!" Dark energy surrounds your opponent's claws as it rears back, pelt still smoking, and readies an attack.

"Dodge!" Your master yells, and you try, you really try—but you are hit anyway, the Luxray's claws slashing you from shoulder to tail. Pain sears through the wound and you slump, panting.

"Get up, Flareon, and use Flamethrower!" You obey, struggling to your feet and exhaling a stream of fire. The sudden attacks catches the Luxray off guard and with a wail of pain, it is engulfed by the flames.

"Come on Luxray, you can do this! Thunder Fang!" Again, you are too slow to avoid the impending attack. The Luxray's fangs clamp into your side and shoot electricity into you. The pain overwhelms you and you cannot react. You lay limp in the Luxray's jaws as its fangs dig in deeper and you are shocked over and over again.

"Get out of there!" Your trainer screams. "Fire Blast it in the face!"

Fire Blast is a hard attack to control, but your opponent is close and to miss would mean failure. Summoning up hidden reserves of strength, you shriek and expel a five-pointed star of white-hot flame into the Luxray's face. It howls and releases you immediately. You struggle to your feet again, muscles screaming in agony.

Your opponent is not done yet. At its trainer's command, the Luxray roars and rears to the sky. Immediately, the sky darkens with clouds and there is a boom of thunder as droplets of water fall from the sky. Rain Dance. You groan as the raindrops drench you and you feel them beginning to drain your power. You always hated getting wet.

"Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning arcs down from the sky and strikes you. Agony lances through you as you scream, your body jerking and twisting. The bolt only lasts for a few seconds, but they seem like eternity. Finally, finally, it ends and you fall to the ground, twitching.

The rain stops and you dimly hear your opponent's trainer speak. "The fight's over, man. Your Flareon obviously can't battle any more." The Luxray purrs in self-satisfaction.

"Come ON, Flareon! Get up!" Your trainer's command pierces through the fog of pain and exhaustion straight into your brain. You pull yourself to your feet. Willpower is the only thing keeping you going now.

The Luxray hisses in frustration as it unleashes a jolt of electricity. Somehow, you stumble aside and dodge it. A bolt of fire gathers in your maw as you make your last, desperate attempt to fight back. The fire turns white-hot and spews out in a spinning inferno: your strongest attack, Overheat.

The Luxray takes a direct hit. It yowls, stumbling back in pain. You are on your feet immediately, dashing forward with your muscles screaming. You slam into the Luxray with your last attack, Last Resort. The Luxray stumbles back, eyes fluttering, and falls to the floor in a faint.

You slump to the ground in exhaustion. Through lidded eyes you see the Luxray being recalled with a murmur of "Good job Luxray, take a long rest." Money is handed over and you are recalled.

Deep in the confines of your prison, you lick your wounds and wait for healing. The slash in your side is worrying, but it's not the worst you've been through—you still have scars from a previous bout with an Nidoking, and a fight with a particularly strong Gyarados took you months to recover. There will be harder fights than this one, and you vow to fight your hardest for your trainer. After all, he is your master.

xxx

A/N: I've always wanted to write about battles from a Pokemon's POV. The main point in this fanfic is that the Flareon ("you") won of his own accord. His trainer was uncaring enough to force him to get up when he was obviously close to fainting and didn't even compliment him for his efforts. The Luxray lost, but his trainer still thanked it and told it to rest. It's mentioned that the Flareon has had to fight Nidoking and Gyarados in the past, both of which it has a crippling disadvantage against, indicating that his trainer has a weak sense of strategy. However, the Flareon is loyal enough to keep fighting. It's an example of how terrible battles can be.


End file.
